User talk:K9feline2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dick Tracy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmitrioi (talk) 13:34, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Where did Mike Curtis confirm that Flattop's mother's name was "Moptop"? If you're referring to the strip from 9/24/2011, you notice that Blowtop's line is "Don't bother, Moptop!". In this context, "Moptop" is clearly meant to be a nickname that he is using to address Flattop (hence the comma). If Flattop's mother's name has appeared elsehwere in the strip, please bring it to my attention. I'd be very inetersted to see it. Dmitrioi (talk) 06:39, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi K9Feline. I looked at the comments on GoComics. And while Curtis does say that his wife came up with the name for Mrs. Jones, he doesn't say what it is. A later commenter infers that it's Moptop, but Curtis does not confirm that. Within the context of the strip, it makes little sense for Blowtop to refer to their mother by her first name, or nickname. Unless Curtis is on the record saying that the comma is a typo (like he did later when Pat Patton said that he was Tracy's partner "for a year" rather than "for years"), then the comment stands as Moptop being what Blowtop is calling Flattop. UNtil it appears in the strip, it can't accurately be considered canon. For example, I've had some personal correspondence with Mr. Curtis in which he stated his inetention to reveal the real name of the Brow and his son. That was suppsoed to take place in a story for 2014, but it has been delayed indefinitely. So, until it appears in the strip, it doesn't count. Dmitrioi (talk) 05:40, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I rolled back your note about Tracy killing Lowse. If there's doubt about what killed him (the explosion or Kitty's bullet), then it can't be a confirmed kill. Hi K9Feline. I think we need to clarify how we're defining "Revenge-Seeking Relative", re: your recent edits. I had been using it to mean specifically those who were seeking revenge against Dick Tracy (or, by extension, his family). If we're going to include any villain whose primary motivation is revenge, then we should specify that on the Revenge-Seeking Relatives category page. Additionally, that would void your recent edit to the B-B Eyes page, as both Mamma Trohs and Selbert DePool sought revenge against relatives as well (husband and uncle, repsectively) and had appeared in the strip before B-B Eyes. Personally, I think it's most easy to keep managable if we limit it to those who were seeking to revenge themselves against Tracy, but I'm not absolutely committed to it. Dmitrioi (talk) 20:10, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi K9 Feline. I had undone your edit re: Shoulders, but upon further review, I think it's valid. Good call. As for Revenge-Seeking Relatives, it's a Category that's left over from before I even became involved with the Wiki 4 years ago. I'd be just as happy to delete it, as I think it's too ambiguous,. Thoughts? Dmitrioi (talk) 04:54, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi K9Feline What exactly would constitute a Villainous/Criminal Relative? Is that any criminal who has a relative that is also a criminal? Or a criminal that is known to have relatives? I'm trying to think of examples. B-B Eyes and his 2 brothers were all criminals, as was Itchy and at least 1 of his brothers. Then there's the Trohs family and the Rize family. Howeverm not all of the Joneses were criminals. How would Sharptop be classified? Would "Criminal Family Members" be more descriptive? There were/are criminals in the Plenty family. How would Reformed Criminals be counted? I guess I'd like to have a better sense of what you'd like to accomplish, organization-wise. Dmitrioi (talk) 17:59, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ace of Spades in the Specs/Spicy storyline- fair enough. I didn't enjoy that storyline much, I hadn't read/re-read it very closely. Has Ace of Spades appeared/been referred to since? Has it been confirmed that this "Mr. Notting" is the same person as the original Ace of Spades and not some other relative or person using that alias? It it just me, or is it stragne that he'd be affiliated with the Apparatus and not Mr. Bribery/the Black Hearts, since they also employed playing card-themed iconography?